Untold Lies
by fallen89
Summary: Hermione is taken from Hogwarts by an unknown suspect. It turns out she has been lied to for her whole life. I am bad at summaries, R and R!
1. The Beginning

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter legend (although i wish i did...). The wonderful and very lucky JKR does.**

* * *

  
Brushing her hair off of her face, Hermione Granger made her way to the Potions classroom. It was a rather hot Monday afternoon of the first week of school and she was starting her 6th year. This was only her second Potions class of the year and already she was sick of Snape and his bitch, Malfoy.  
  
"Get out of my way, mudblood." Malfoy spat at Hermione as she entered the dark classroom.  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy."  
  
"Watch your mouth, Miss Granger." Snape drawled as he came into the room. "10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione sat down and Snape's lesson started. Once he gave out instructions, the class began to work on their potion.  
  
"Bloody hell." Hermione cast a spell to right her potion once again.  
  
"Having troubles?" The blonde sitting next to her said.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"Whatever." Malfoy continued to work but kept sneaking a glance at Hermione. Potions ended and Hermione went to the library. She sat down and suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching her. Looking around, Hermione didn't see anyone or anything suspicious. Thinking nothing of it, she continued to study and fell asleep at a table; her head resting on her book.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked the next morning. "I haven't seen her since Potions yesterday."  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied worriedly. Just then Dumbledore appeared at the front of the Great Hall.  
  
"I am afraid I have some rather upsetting news. One of our students has been taken from the castle. This student's whereabouts are unknown and the culprit is being looked into. I would like to warn everyone of you to please stay inside the castle at all times, and the rules that applied in your 3rd year will apply now until further noted. Please see the bulletin board for further information. Thank you and may you have an educational day." Dumbledore left the podium with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"I wonder who the student is," Ron said worried. Harry gave Ron a look of worry. "No. You don't think...?" Ron said getting anxious.  
  
"Well she isn't here and we haven't seen her since yesterday." Harry got up and hurried to Dumbledore's office. Ron followed at his tail. Saying the password and proceeding up the staircase, Harry entered the headmaster's office to find the wizard sitting at his desk.  
  
"Hello Harry. What might I help you with today?" The old man asked kindly.  
  
"Who is the missing student? Is it Hermione? Is she ok??" Harry started asking questions at a very fast pace; yet Dumbledore's expression did not change.  
  
"I am afraid that the missing student is indeed Miss Granger. I am not entirely sure where she is but we have every wizard from the Order out looking for her. We have an inkling that she may be in the hands of the Dark Lord himself."  
  
Harry swallowed hard and Ron looked as though he was going to pass out.  
  
"Other than that I don't think that you have anymore questions for me that could be answered fully at this time. So will you please go back to your class – Prof. Sprout is waiting."

"But how could she be in the hands of You-Know-Who? Why would he want her?" Ron spoke quickly as they made their way to the greenhouse.  
  
"I don't know. I thought he was after me."  
  
"I did too. Harry, we _have_ to find her. What if she's hurt? Or worse-"  
  
"Dead." Harry said quietly. Ron gulped.  
  
Harry and Ron went inside the greenhouse to find it empty.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ron asked, looking around. He spied a note on the door _Prof. Sprout's Class On Excursion. Any late students report to Hagrid's hut.  
_  
"How did we miss that?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. The boys went to Hagrid's in search of their class. They found them in Hagrid's garden, looking at various plants.  
  
"Well ello, 'Arry!" Hagrid greeted them cheerfully. "An' Ron too. How are ya's?"  
  
"Fine, Hagrid."  
  
"Boys, where have you been? You are late." Professor Sprout appeared from the crowd of students.  
  
"We were with the Headmaster." Professor Sprout raised an eyebrow. "Fine then, join the group."  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered, "Lets talk to Hagrid after, alright?" Harry nodded and they joined the group of students in the garden.

* * *

"No.... Don't..." Hermione's eyes flittered open. She looked around the room, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark setting. Her head hurt, and she could feel dry blood on her cheek.  
  
Just then a dark figure walked into the room, unidentifiable my Hermione.  
  
"Ah, I see you are awake. Good, good." The voice drawled in the shadows. Hermione tried to sit up but realized she was in a partial body bind, and was unable to move.  
  
"Just a safety precaution. Wouldn't want you to run away on us, now would we?" Chuckling evilly, the figure moved towards the girl. It muttered a spell and Hermione sat up, her eyes still unable to recognize the person in the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why, you don't know?"  
  
"No." The person muttered 'Lumos' and lifted its wand to its face. Hermione gasped slightly at the sight of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger. Or shall I say, Miss Riddle?"

* * *

**A/N- Alrighty, that is just the beginning of a plot I wanted to try out. Tell me what you think so I can continue it or trash it.**


	2. Introductions

**A/N- I have decided to take out the italic thoughts. They take away from the kind of story i am writing. If you have any problems with that, then review and include your thoughts. Again, I do not own any of this. JKR does, and i envy her so.**

**

* * *

**  
  
"Erm... Hagrid? Can we talk to you?" Ron and Harry had stuck behind class to chat with Hagrid.  
  
"Oh ello, boys. What can I do for ya's?"  
  
"We were wondering if you knew anything about Hermione's disappearance."  
  
Hagrid looked around and motion for the two boys to come inside his hut.  
  
"There's not much to tell. All we knows is that 'Ermione 'as been taken by someone, or something, in direct contact with..." Hagrid winced. "You-know- who."  
  
"But why would they want her?" Harry asked. Hagrid thought for a moment.  
  
"We uh... don't really know. We have some ideas... but those are confidential. Not for you to know."  
  
"Oh common Hagrid! This is Hermione we are talking about! She's our best friend, and she's gone. We need to know!" Ron stood up and shouted at the alarmed half-giant.  
  
"I can't tell ya's! That's all there is to it! I'm sorry 'Arry, Ron, but I just can't!" Hagrid got up and opened the door. "Yous had better be getting to the castle."  
  
Harry and Ron walked solemnly out of the hut. Once a far distance from it, Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"He knows something. A very important something. We _need_ to find out what he knows, and if he knows, then Dumbledore must also... He _did_ say the word 'we', didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but Dumbledore won't tell us! And although it won't take long to get it out of Hagrid, he probably won't want us coming to his hut in the near future. You heard him." Ron turned back and headed toward the castle. Harry followed, glancing back at Hagrid's hut, where he could see the half- giant's silhouette in the small house.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said slowly. Lucius looked down at her with a slight grin on his evil face.  
  
"I believe what I said was self-explanatory. But I suppose you need explaining... And no better to explain everything to you then He Himself?"  
  
"You don't mean..." Hermione's voice faded.  
  
"Yes, I do mean the most powerful warlock in the entire world."  
  
"Voldemort." she whispered.  
  
"That would be Lord Voldemort, to you." Lucius took hold of Hermione's wrist and pulled her up off of the floor.  
  
"I can get up myself, thanks." She said in a very annoyed tone. Lucius just glared at her.  
  
"Follow me." He led her out of the tiny room she was in, which turned out to be a dungeon. Hermione followed Lucius closely in fear of getting lost in the many hallways she was being taken through. Pictures hung on the walls, most of Voldemort and his followers. Not one picture was of a family member.  
  
"Keep up." Lucius said from in front of her. He finally stopped at a closed door, and Hermione almost walked into the back of him. He knocked on the door twice and waited for someone to answer. A faint call of 'come in' came from inside the room, and Lucius pushed the door open.  
  
Hermione's hands shook at her sides as she was led into the room. It was a rather large room, with a row of three chairs at the front of it. The two outer chairs were empty, but in the middle chair sat-  
  
"Lord Voldemort." Lucius said, bowing. Hermione stood for a moment and then clued in and bowed along side him.  
  
"Lucius. Ah, I see you have brought her." Voldemort said, and Lucius straightened up, as did Hermione.  
  
"I did, my lord. But she does not know the current circumstances, and needs an explanation."  
  
"You did not tell her?" Voldemort said sounding slightly angered.  
  
"I thought it to be best fit if left to you."  
  
"Indeed. Come, Kori. There is much to tell you." Hermione looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"My lord, she does not know her real name yet." Lucius pointed out.  
  
"Lucius, kindly leave so I can have a... chat with Ko- erm, Hermione." Lucius bowed once again and left the room, leaving Hermione standing alone in front of Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" He asked.  
  
"N-no, I don't." she stammered.  
  
"Well for starters, your name is Kori. Hermione is your middle name, left for your adoptive muggle parents by the orphanage. Your full name is Kori Hermione Oraios Riddle."  
  
"You mean... I'm related to _you_?" Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"My girl, you are more than just related to me. You are my only offspring, my only daughter."  
  
Hermione stood in shock. She could not believe what she was just told. The daughter of Lord Voldemort! It just couldn't be true!  
  
"No, no – it can't be true! My parents are dentists; they are muggles; they- "Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Your 'parents' adopted you from the London Orphanage I left you in. They knew not that you were a witch, but only that you needed a good home in which to be raised in." Hermione thought about this for a few moments. It did explain a lot about her past. But-  
  
"Let's say this is all true – why did you leave me in an orphanage and not keep me?" she said quickly.  
  
"I had better plans at the time; I wanted to rule, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to rule with a child needing to be cared for." Again Hermione thought about this, and was about to say something when she was cut off again.  
  
"But I must go and continue on with business, I have some things to attend to at the moment. I will find you someone to take you to your room; we will be having dinner rather soon so I suggest you tidy yourself up. Ah, I know who to get – perhaps you are acquainted with him already." Voldemort snapped his fingers and into the room walked none other than-  
  
"Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N- Alright. I had to change this chapter because I had put in it previously that Hermione was a pure blood witch. Well if Voldemort is half blooded, and her mother is pure blooded (which wasn't said but that makes no difference) then Hermione would be quarter blooded or some form of that - not pure. Thank you to **Mystical4() **for bringing this point up. However, Hermione is still not a mudblood anymore because her real parents aren't muggles. If anyone has thoughts on this issue, then review and include your thoughts (as with the italic thoughts). **

**-fallen89**


	3. Dinner With Malfoy

**I don't own any of this, JKR does and I envy her so.

* * *

**

"So you do know each other. Wonderful." Voldemort said, leaving the room. "Draco, please show Miss Riddle to her room."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Malfoy said bowing. Once the room was empty, he straightened up and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, well. I guess I won't be calling you mudblood anymore, now will I?" Malfoy said in a tone much like his father's.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Come with me and I will show you your room." Malfoy led Hermione out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"There are a lot of pictures." Hermione said, breaking the silence. Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He seemed distracted, but Hermione knew better than to go into it. After all, this was Draco Malfoy.  
  
They reached a large door with the initials K.H.O.R inscribed on it in twisting lettering. Malfoy muttered a spell and the door opened, revealing a large room with a window.  
  
"Its.... Nice." Hermione said, looking around. Malfoy remained at the doorway, watching her as she walked around the room and sat on the bed.  
  
"You can come in, you know." She said to him, trying to be nice but knowing it would be hard.  
  
"No, I can't. There's a spell cast on the door frame. Only those you allow and feel you can trust can come in."  
  
"Oh." Hermione was slightly proud of the fact that he knew she didn't trust him nor want him in her room.  
  
"I really don't feel like having an unforgivable put on me today." The look on Malfoy's face was almost a look of sadness, and Hermione wondered if he had experienced unforgivables on a regular basis.  
  
"I'm leaving." He said rather abruptly. "Hurry up or you'll be late for dinner."  
  
"Wait, where do I go?"  
  
"Down this hall." Malfoy pointed. He turned on his heels and left, leaving Hermione to change into better clothes.

* * *

"Snidget." Harry said, stepping into the common room. It was after supper and all he wanted to do is go to sleep. Ron, on the other hand, had other plans.  
  
"Harry! I had a thought."  
  
"Really, Ron? What is it this time?" he replied mockingly.  
  
"Guess who hasn't been at school for a week?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Malfoy! This could lead to something!"  
  
"Why didn't we think of this before?" Harry said, sitting down across from Ron.  
  
"I don't know. If Hermione is with...." Ron paused. "You-know-who... then it makes sense for Malfoy to mysteriously not show up! He is in on this!"  
  
"Well what do we do now? Should we wait until he comes back?"  
  
"Yeah, I reckon so. That's all we can do." Ron gave Harry a hopeless 'sad- puppy' look.

* * *

Dinner went rather well on Hermione's part. No one said a word the entire time. She left the dining room feeling slightly uneasy. She would be sleeping in this house, this manor, so far away from Hogwarts and her best friends.  
  
"Hermione- uh, I mean Miss Riddle, may I walk you back to your room?" Malfoy said, stopping her outside the room. She knew he was trying to score brownie points with Voldemort.  
  
"I suppose." Once they were a far distance from the dining room Hermione sighed. "Don't call me 'Miss Riddle', alright? Hermione will do just fine thanks." Malfoy picked up on the annoyed tone and answered quickly.  
  
"Actually, I prefer Granger." At this, Hermione stopped and shot him a look of pure disgust. They continued walking until they stopped at the initialed door.  
  
"Well goodnight, I guess." she said.  
  
"You know, I can take you on a tour if you don't want to retire to your room just yet."  
  
"Voldemort isn't here, you don't need to be a suck up."  
  
"Just follow me." Hermione did as she was told, although she was reluctant. She did in fact loathe Malfoy, but for some reason was happy he was there with her.  
  
Malfoy took Hermione down many hallways and up many flights of stairs, not saying much the whole time, until they reached a small room on the top floor.  
  
"This is my favourite spot." He said, going into the room and standing in front of a small window. Hermione walked beside him and looked out to see the night sky, lit up with a luminous full moon.  
  
"This is beautiful," She said, wondering if Malfoy had another side to him other than the obvious evil one.  
  
"Yeah, and perfect for hitting people below with dung bombs." Nope, she thought. Only one side to him. "You might want to watch your head the next time you are outside." Rolling her eyes, Hermione backed away from the window to look at the objects in the room. Although it was small, the room held a lot of possessions. She picked up a large book that was bound in old leather and brought it to Malfoy.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"That's my family's history."  
  
"In one book?"  
  
"In one book." Hermione opened the book and flipped through the pages. Various faces looked back at her, most equipped with the Malfoy family scowl implanted on them.  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and Malfoy grabbed the book from Hermione's hands and threw it on a dresser.  
  
"We shouldn't be here." He said, checking the door to see if the owner of the footsteps had left. "Go back to your room, Granger." The famous scowl was back on his face and he went out the door and down the hall. Hermione wondered about the change of tone as she made her way back down the flights of stairs trying to relocate her room.

* * *

**A/N- OK I apologize that Draco is kinda OC but if u have ever tried, it is really hard to make him nice without changing his character. so again i apologize, and i promise to include more of the Draco attitude we all know and love. Also, I'm sry that it took so long to update.... I've been busy, sry :(**


	4. Midnight Rendezvous

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter paraphernalia. JKR does.**

* * *

  
It was now several days after Hermione was abducted from the castle and she had spent her time in her room mostly. Voldemort, as he said, was out on 'business' and left her with no instructions for what to do in his absence.  
  
Hermione was now on her way down to the kitchen, which she had bravely sought for the day before, to find something to eat. Dinners in the manor were nothing special, with hardly any food. It turned out that there was many house elves employed and she wondered if she could persuade them to join S.P.E.W., although it wasn't a big priority at the moment.  
  
"What would the miss like tonight?" One elf asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Just something small, thanks. Are you the only one here?"  
  
"Yes miss. 'Tis us elves bedtime." The little elf hurried off to fetch Hermione's food, leaving her in the empty room.  
  
Feeling a cool breeze, Hermione shivered and wondered where it came from. She looked around and saw no movement, thinking nothing of it. Then, out of nowhere, she felt something brush her shoulder, as someone had walked past her. Hermione got up and looked around again wondering if she was becoming paranoid, when someone pushed her back down on her chair with great force. Becoming frantic she started to shake uncontrollably, and then felt a pair of invisible lips on hers. She froze, frightened and unsure of what to do, when he stopped the kiss, leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Other people have cloaks, too."  
  
Hermione sat in utter shock as she heard the invisible being leave, just as the house elf re-entered the kitchen.  
  
"What is wrong? Has Tian upset miss?" The house elf, supposedly named Tian, said quickly when she saw Hermione's face.  
  
"N-no, I'm fine..." Hermione said, still unable to focus correctly. She ate quickly and hurried out of the kitchen, bumping into none other than Draco Malfoy in the hall.  
  
"What's the hurry mud- Granger?" he spat, correcting himself before he said mudblood. His face was stuck in the Malfoy sneer.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing." She replied rather fast, stopping to speak to him and continuing to her room. Malfoy watched as she hurried away, grinning evilly.

* * *

"OK, you don't think anyone has noticed that Malfoy has been gone almost a week with no explanation?" Ron asked Harry as the played chess in the common room.  
  
"I'm sure people have noticed, but he probably came up with some excuse. Dumbledore wouldn't let him leave otherwise." Harry moved his knight, which in turn was destroyed brutally by Ron's queen.  
  
"He could have snuck out."  
  
"How? I strongly doubt he could without getting caught." Ron thought for a moment.  
  
"You snuck out plenty of times to go to Hogsmeade. You just used your-"  
  
"_Cloak_." They said together.  
  
"You think...?" Harry questioned.  
  
"He could... I mean, his father is Lucius Malfoy. He probably got it from his dad, who got it from You-know-who." Ron moved his queen and destroyed Harry's other knight.  
  
"But we can't be sure. He could have found another way." They both fell silent, lost for an explanation. They continued their game until Ron won, although without his usual triumphant gloating. Harry could tell he missed Hermione a lot, and he tried not to show it too much but was not successful.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed." Ron said, looking almost as worn down as Lupin did in his days at Hogwarts.  
  
"'Night." Harry got up and put the chess away, when Ginny came into the common room.  
  
"Harry! I've just heard some news from Dumbledore! He says that they have new leads; that Lucius Malfoy should be a suspicious candidate, and he probably had a significant part in the abduction!" she came in and sat down next to Harry, who sighed.  
  
"I figured as much. Malfoy has been 'absent' for almost a week now." Ginny looked at him as he spoke quietly. She said nothing, contemplating what he said.  
  
"It feels odd not having her here..." she said finally, her voice trailing off. She missed Hermione a lot, for they were like best friends and had become very close over the past couple years. Unable to stop them, tears started to flow down her face. Harry looked at her and embraced her in a warm hug, comforting her.  
  
"I know Ginny, I know."

* * *

Hermione was thoroughly shocked at what happened in the kitchen the previous night. In her haste she had run right past Malfoy, the leading suspect. She figured at had to have been him... Who else was there that would want to rendezvous with her, late at night, in a kitchen, under some form of invisibility, and plant one on her? She shuddered as a picture of Lucius Malfoy floated through her mind.  
  
The time was now 5:03am and Hermione was dreading the thought of moving. She had woken up an hour ago from a very strange dream involving a clown and a giant set of lips, and was unable to go back to sleep. Thought lead to thought and she found herself thinking about Harry and Ron.  
  
She hoped they missed her, but then realized that before she was taken Ron and her had a fight. They fought all the time, but this particular argument was different.  
  
_"Ron how could you!" Hermione shouted. Ron said nothing. "How could you, when I poured my heart out to you like a fool!"  
  
"I thought you were with Krum! You said you were going with him for the summer, AGAIN!"  
  
"Well I didn't, did I? I went to Paris with my family! And what do I find when I come back?" Ron was silent again. "You, with your tongue down Parvati's throat!!"  
  
"Well..." he replied, lost for words. "We finally realized how we felt about each other, and things were going fine, until HE showed up and you decided to run off with him!"  
  
Hermione fell silent. They stood, avoiding catching each other's eyes, for several minutes until she finally spoke.  
  
"I didn't go with him. I knew I would rather be with you." She said quietly. "But my parents wanted to go to Paris for winter break... There was nothing I could do."  
  
"You could have said you didn't want to go. Or you could have told me you weren't going with the Bulgarian fool." Ron spat. Tears stinging her eyes, Hermione turned and left the common room, Ron watching as she walked away.  
_  
Hermione was now not sure if she even wanted to see him again. She had trusted Ron and he betrayed her, and there was no way she could forgive him for it.  
  
"What am I thinking?" she said to herself. "Of _course_ I would forgive him. I'm not that thick."  
  
She got up out of bed and dressed; ready to go find breakfast. Voldemort was gone again, on 'business', and Lucius... well, Lucius couldn't care less if Hermione died in front of him, no less performing Avada Kedavra on her himself.  
  
The manor felt big and empty as she made her way down to the kitchen. She still had a fear of another kitchen escapade, and looked around corners before she proceeded down hallways. She reached the kitchen where many house elves were at work, cleaning and cooking various foods.  
  
"Is there anything Tian can get for miss?" The familiar house elf said, running up to Hermione.  
  
"Uh... could I have some toast please?" she replied, sitting down in the same seat she sat in the night before. Tian scurried off to fetch Hermione's food.  
  
While she was gone, none else but Malfoy strolled into the kitchen, to Hermione's misfortune.  
  
"Granger." He nodded towards her as he walked by. Making sure his back was facing her, a giant sly grin erupted on his smug face.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She was lost for words; not knowing whether to bring last night's incident up or not. But to her luck (and at the same time, bad luck) Malfoy decided to say something.  
  
"Did you get a good night's sleep? You were up rather late." Hermione could tell he was trying to keep a convincing face; the corners of his lips were twitching madly.  
  
"No, in fact I didn't. It seems someone couldn't sleep either."  
  
"Why whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Cut the innocence, Malfoy. I know it was you." The smile he was trying to hide was now strewn across his face.  
  
"Me? What do you mean? I think you have gone mad, Granger." He laughed slightly and Tian re-entered the room with a plate stacked high with toast.  
  
"But," Malfoy whispered, grabbing a slice, "I'd be careful if I were you. Especially when wandering the halls late at night." He bit into the toast savagely and left the kitchen, the same smug smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**Okay, im sry it is taking me such a long time to update, but i _am _busy with other things at the moment. Again, I appologize if Malfoy is slightly OoC, but I am trying hard to make him as evil as possible (i don't know why it is hard for me...) Keep up the great reviews!!**


	5. Under His Curse

**Alrighty... I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It sucks, I know. But I suddenly found myself under serious writer's block, and I had to re-read my story a lot just to get going again. I had written this chapter a while ago, but didn't post it for some reason. So again, I am so sorry. Now... on with the _long awaited _show!**

****

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything other than the plot. The fabulous JK Rowling does, and I am so jealous...**

* * *

Hermione steered clear of Malfoy for the rest of the weekend, not speaking with him until Sunday night when he was given orders to fetch her from her room. Supposedly Voldemort wished to see her and she hurried down the hall to the same room she had been brought to on the first day at the manor.

"Good, you are here. Now I wanted to speak with you about going back to school. I expect you still want to, no?" He asked as Hermione entered the room.

"Erm… yes, I do… But I didn't think-"

"You didn't think I would let you? I did have second thoughts but I know you are very bright, much like myself at your age, and I knew you would have to return at some point." Voldemort took a swig of what appeared to be Firewhisky and continued speaking.

"But there are just a few things stopping me from letting you return to Hogwarts. We need a believable explanation as to why you were suddenly taken. You didn't think I was going to just let you return with no reason did you?" He gave a half-hearted laugh.

Hermione thought about this for a second. She knew she couldn't just waltz back into the castle claiming she was the daughter of the Dark Lord, people would think her to be absurd. But what would she use for an explanation?

"We could use a Memory charm," offered Lucius, to which she responded quickly.

"It would be rather tricky to put a charm on the whole school, don't you think?" she said hotly.

"No, you stupid girl-" he started to reply, and received a piercing glare from Voldemort. "I meant… We would put the charm on _you_, and give you a quick explanation."

"Well that wouldn't work, she would forget about this whole thing!" Voldemort said, raising his voice. "And I certainly do not want to have to explain this to her more than once."

"Right, sorry my lord." Lucius mumbled quickly.

"Well we need a passable explanation of her absence, one that also includes her having to leave every weekend from now on."

"Why would I be leaving every weekend?" Hermione asked.

"I want you to come here, just on weekends, to give me an update so to say. I want to know what is going on in that school."

"I will not be your spy!" she said loudly and defiantly.

"Oh, don't think of it as _spying_, much less as relaying important information to a source once and a while." Voldemort took another swig of the liquid, laughing slightly to himself.

"Well won't! I won't be a spy under Dumbledore's nose, much less Harry or Ron's!" Hermione was now getting very upset.

"You will do as I say. Remember, we will need no explanation if you are dead. I suppose it would be much easier that way." The room fell silent at these words. "Speaking of which, I do not want you around Mr. Weasley or…" a dark look loomed on his face. "Harry Potter."

"What do you mean? They are my friends, and now I can't be around them at all?"

"Oh you will be around them eventually, but not for long. Actually, you won't be at Hogwarts for much longer anyway." Hermione did not need an explanation of what he had just said. She knew he planned on murdering Harry and, she guessed, Ron also, and ending the school forever. This thought made her feel more scared then ever, but suddenly felt a burst of power.

"I won't. You can't stop me from seeing them." She knew she was being a bit too bold and expected an eruption to occur, but Voldemort ignored her.

"You will be taken out of Gryffindor and put into Slytherin also."

"What? No!" Hermione screamed. Again, Voldemort ignored her.

"You will be under the watchful eye of Draco, here." He said pointing to Malfoy. Hermione just stood there, lost for words, appalled that she would be stuck with the ferret for the rest of her days at Hogwarts.

"I can take care of myself, you know." _Again, too bold… _she thought, but Voldemort simply took another drink from his bottle.

Hermione was lost in thought, thinking now of a good explanation, an excuse almost, for why she was gone. She figured it was a waste of time dwelling on the fact that she would be miserable at school and focused on a plan of action. But inside she wished she was home, with her other parents, instead of here…

"Erm… I have an idea," she said, a perfect plan popping into her head.

"Well what is it then?"

"I could… erm… say that I had a family emergency, that my… erm… father had to be rushed to emergency or something… and that Mrs. Weasley took me to him right away…" Voldemort said nothing for a moment, the thought rolling around in his head.

"Yes, I suppose that _might_ work. I can think it over tonight and have a perfected plan for you tomorrow morning. You should go to bed now, I believe." He ushered her away with a wave of his hand, taking yet another swig of his drink. "Ah yes," he added, "Draco, please accompany her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was bad enough she had to spend her days at Hogwarts with him; she wanted her last night at the manor for herself. She left the chamber with Malfoy following her.

"So…" she started, trying to fill the awkward silence that hung in the air like fog. Malfoy said nothing, keeping a small but noticeable distance from her side.

"Er… Are you-" but she was cut off when he suddenly pushed her into the wall.

"Enough of the small talk." He whispered. He flicked his tongue in Hermione's ear, making her shiver and then shake uncontrollably, a very familiar feeling washing over her.

"I am going to be stuck with you for the rest of our days at that dreadful school, so I thought I'd make them worthwhile."

He kissed her full on the lips and Hermione didn't move, the stunned feeling of shock still in place. Malfoy then proceeded to trail kisses down her neck and returned to her lips, giving her one last long kiss.

"Besides, you know what they say… Keep your friends close and your enemies closer… Or in this case, _much closer…_" he whispered, the smug smile on his face again as though it was etched in his face permanently. He straightened up, smirking, and left Hermione frozen to the wall.

She woke up the next morning very early from the same nightmare involving the clown and the lips, and was unable to go back to sleep. There was no point anyways, she figured, because Voldemort would probably send someone to wake her up early. She just prayed it wasn't Malfoy.

That was another reason Hermione was wide-awake; she was thinking about last night. She wondered why he felt that way about her, because there was really nothing about her she felt appealing to him. After all, he had called her Mudblood for as long as she could remember and he hated her – or so he acted. Or maybe he was just playing a cruel joke… Her thoughts were abruptly disrupted by a knock at the door.

"Lord Voldemort wishes you to be downstairs in 10 minutes Miss Riddle." Called a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Hermione gulped, very reluctant to get up and go down there. But she got up and dressed, then descended down the stairs and went into the meeting room.

"Sit." Voldemort commanded her as she entered. "I have worked out exactly what you are going to do."

Hermione said nothing, looking over at Malfoy who was staring back at her, a slight smirk on his face. She waited for Voldemort to speak, and when he didn't she said, "Well, uh… what is the plan?"

An evil grin spread across his face. "Nothing." He said simply.

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"I mean you are going to do absolutely nothing at all. Well, Hermione Granger will, but _you _won't." Hermione sat confused, looking up at her father, waiting for him to explain further and relieve her of the confusion, when she realized what he meant.

"No! Please! Don't-" but she was cut off when Voldemort pointed his wand at her.

"_Imperio."_

Hermione's head suddenly felt very empty. She felt like she was floating, with no worries or cares, a feeling of utter happiness washing over her. She heard Voldemort's distant voice,

_You will go to the school. You will go straight to Dumbledore and explain to him that an unidentifiable Death Eater kidnapped you and that you finally escaped. You will also tell him that you are currently dating Draco Malfoy and that it is his greatest wish that you switch to Slytherin for your safety. If he objects you will say that you wish to switch as well and will refuse to go back to Gryffindor. No matter what you will stay as close to Draco as you can, and under no circumstances shall you go near Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. After the first day I will modify your memory to suit the new arrangements. Oh, and to make this as believable as possible, you will act as thought you are going out with Draco - at all times. Just in case someone suspects something._

"Wonderful…" Hermione replied dreamily and left the room to fetch her things before she was to depart to Hogwarts.

"I must say that went better than expected My Lord," Lucius said.

"I meant what I said, however. Draco, you _must_ stay as close to her as possible at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Very well then, you may leave." Malfoy and Lucius bowed and left the room.

Hours later, Hermione, still under the curse, was standing just outside the castle doors with Malfoy. She leaned in and kissed him and he jumped back.

"What are you doing?" He muttered, looking shocked. Hermione's eyes glazed over.

"She is following orders. Now go inside," a dark voice said through her lips.

Malfoy did as he was told and they went inside, proceeding directly to Dumbledore's office as planned. Saying the password, Malfoy stepped onto the revolving stairs, closely followed by Hermione. His father had told him the password.

He knocked on the door and Dumbledore's muffled voice said "Come in,". As Hermione opened the door Dumbledore stood up, looking slightly shocked.

"Miss Granger? May I ask you to explain?" Voldemort forced a smile onto the girl's face.

"I was taken by a Death Eater." She said simply. Malfoy could see Voldemort did not want her to go too in-depth.

"Well that I assumed. And I must also assume that you escaped?"

"Yes."

"Well it is wonderful to have you back with us!" Dumbledore said, smiling. "I am sure Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter would be delighted to see you; not to mention all of Gryffindor-"

"Well, no. I am currently going with Draco and he thinks it best if I switch to Slytherin for my protection, to be around him."

"Is this true?" Dumbledore asked, a frown on his face.

"Yes, it is." Malfoy said, finally speaking up.

"Well…" Dumbledore thought about this for a moment, the frown firmly intact. "I suppose… As long as you agree, Miss Granger?"

"I do."

"Indeed… Well, I suggest you proceed to the Great Hall now, dinner has just begun." Voldemort forced another fake smile on Hermione's face and she left Dumbledore's office with her hand placed firmly in Malfoy's.

Once quite away from the office, Hermione turned to the doors to leave the school and Malfoy inquired as to where she was going.

"The memory charm, Draco." She replied in the hollow, dark voice. They proceeded out the doors and down out to the gates, where a hooded Death Eater was hiding, waiting for them.

The Death Eater, who turned out to be Lucius Malfoy, removed the imperius curse and said a series of spells to modify Hermione's memory. Lucius had made sure Hermione remembered that she was Voldemort's daughter and heir, but also made her think she was currently dating Draco and that she was switching to Slytherin. He also made it clear that Harry Potter and all relating friends were not to be spoken to. But the most important thing, which he made sure she understood, was that she was not to tell _anyone _about her real father and the situation at hand.

So Hermione and Malfoy headed back up to the castle and into the Great Hall. Dinner was half way through, and Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. Normally, she would sit down with them. But she turned her head to the front and walked, head held high, to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Malfoy.

By this time, the Great Hall was completely silent. Then, like a tidal wave, whispers filled the hall and overwhelmed Hermione. But she simply ignored them and smiled, looking at Malfoy and then helping herself to some food.

"She's back!"

"Why is she over there?"

"She was taken by You-Know-Who!"

"What is she doing?"

"Just ignore them." Malfoy whispered in her ear.

"I plan to, but why are they so uptight?"

"Well, you _were_ taken from the castle unexpectedly, and then suddenly show up and sit in a different house with me."

"That's true. I just wish they would stop staring," Hermione replied, looking uneasy at the faces staring back at her.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table, with shocked looks on their faces.

"What is she doing with Malfoy!?" Ron said, stunned.

"Why is she at the Slytherin table!?" Harry replied, equally stunned. Even Ginny, who knew Hermione usually had good reasoning for her actions, sat confused and almost as shocked as her brother.

Hermione noticed that Ron and Harry were staring, mouths open, at her and Malfoy. But she knew that she wasn't permitted to speak to them, so she tried to avoid their stare.

Malfoy took Hermione's hand and they got up, ready to leave. But as soon as they stood, Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, ready to make a speech.

"Good evening, students. As I told you previously, a student had been taken from us. Well, it delights me to say that she has returned to us, unharmed. I will not give you any details of her absence, so naturally, you will find out. So will you all join me in giving a warm welcome-back to Miss Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore placed his hands together, clapping joyously. There was little applause from the school, but Ginny started clapping loudly and elbowed Ron to follow. Soon the hall was filled with the ring of applause.

Hermione just smiled. Little did she know, Dumbledore had just left the Great Hall and was currently serving as a detective on Hermione's disappearance. He was being so thorough, Sherlock Holmes would've been jealous.

* * *

**So... there you have it. I am almost done the next chapter too, so it won't be another long wait for you guys. Hope you liked it, and thanks again for those reviews! I love em!**


End file.
